kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctrus
Arctrus is a character created by Taylor Gorrell, though his first appearance is currently unknown. A former human who acquired icy powers, he ascended to become the Demi-God of Ice. He now roams the land, appearing to get a little payback against Viridi for her actions against humanity. Appearance Arctrus appears to be a 16-year-old young man with blue eyes and spiky black hair, the hair apparently being frozen solid, wearing winter clothing: A light gray parka with blue fake fur for the hood and cuffs, thick light blue pants, black snow boots, and white mittens. When he fights, though, he turns his clothes to ice and shatters them, leaving him in white bandages all over his chest and torso like a makeshift top, knee-length light blue shorts, black sandals, and no handwear, an image of a snowflake emblazoned on his chest. Personality Arctrus might normally be calm, but he can be rather vindictive when it comes to actions against humans, going after Viridi for everything she's done. As a former human himself, he thinks highly of them, believing they've earned the right to exercise control over the planet for surviving through impossible odds. When he sets his mind to something, he sees it through to the end, calling it "human perseverance". Palutena and Pit defending humans earned them his respect, though he doesn't like how they take Viridi's side (though he later admits that they have a point when they tell him vengeance only begets more vengeance). After this, Viridi's anger amuses him since she can't actually do anything to stop him. Biography Arctrus was once a human who managed to escape Viridi dropping a Reset Bomb on his town. Relocating with the other survivors, Arctrus wondered what they did to deserve such a fate. He then entered an icy mountain cave and found a strange sigil, which bonded to him and granted him powers over the freezing cold. As his skills grew, Arctrus found himself able to use more and more abilities, and tested them out by freezing over the forest Viridi's Reset Bomb created, allowing the humans to return to their old home. Arctrus, however, having learned of Viridi's attitude, decided to get retribution for his people and traveled the world, locating and freezing any Reset Bomb Forests she had caused. Arctrus stayed out of sight ever since, growing stronger and eventually realizing that he was no longer human, but not a god, either: A demi-god. Eventually, when Arctrus grew strong enough, he took advantage of Viridi not being in her sanctuary to invade the area, completely turning it into into a "wonder"land of ice and snow in a matter of seconds. Abilities Arctrus possesses mastery over ice, able to create enemies out of snow, ice, and frozen winds, launch icy blasts, drop icicles, unleash blizzards, etc. He is also extremely powerful, able to freeze over Viridi's sanctuary in mere seconds. As a Demi-God, he is able to fly, and can skate on ice he creates to move even faster. Category:Character Category:Demi-God Category:Male